


power & control

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, No Dialogue, Power Play, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, all lowercase for the Aesthetic TM, set during chain of memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: it's simply an exchange of power, giving and taking control; nothing more.
Relationships: Axel/Larxene/Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	power & control

**Author's Note:**

> i'm like.... over a decade late to the party here huh. anyway here's some porn because sometimes you gotta write the horny you wanna see in the world!

it’s no secret that marluxia and larxene were _dangerous;_ a force to be reckoned with, together and apart. 

axel’s strangely drawn to them, as much as he is wary. 

* * *

the first time, there’s no hesitation, despite the fact there probably _should_ have been. it's simply an exchange of power, giving and taking control; nothing more. axel couldn’t bring himself to care to read the warning signs, clear as day; not with the way he’s pressed between larxene and marluxia, twin pairs of hands wandering until he can’t tell who’s touching him where, until he gives in to them and _succumbs_. there’s no sweeter poison than submission, and the pair seems to agree. larxene grins wickedly against his skin as her hand strokes him languidly, her breasts pressed against the toned planes of his back, and she bites down _hard_ on his shoulder. axel keens, the sound strained and pleading. blood wells up in the mark left behind.

it’s devoid of any tenderness, as axel is passed between the two. marluxia’s touch is deliberate and slow, and could almost be mistaken as gentle, where larxene’s is more _aggressive._ both of them send axel reeling.

they finally stop toying with him, and marluxia gives him what he really wants — his pace is slow and deep, all the while larxene coos sarcastic, empty praises at him as her hands greedily rove over his body. she pumps his cock to match the rhythm of marluxia’s thrusts, delights in the way axel _squirms._ his head lolls back against larxene’s shoulder, helplessly riding wave after wave of bliss. marluxia’s pace becomes relentless, although he still hasn’t come once; whether by sheer self-control or simply stamina, axel isn’t sure, but by that point he’s lost track of how many times _he_ came. larxene tips his head so she’s able to kiss him, hungry, predatory, swallowing his moans as he comes again.

by the time marluxia’s spent, axel feels completely wrecked. he groans softly, uncharacteristically weak as marluxia pulls out. his breathing is yet labored as he disentangles himself from the two, feeling boneless, and unnervingly sated.

it’s not wise to let his guard down, not like this, not at all. axel knows this, and he knows it well.

* * *

sometimes, axel has the upper hand. times like this, he savors it. he knows it won’t last. 

times like this are intensely gratifying, especially with larxene writhing beneath him; she’s not an easy one to tame, and never will be, but that’s half the fun.

marluxia is content to watch this time, stroking himself lazily as he watches axel push larxene against the mattress, none too gently while he fucks her from behind. his body’s draped over hers, his other hand is occupied too, holding her wrists down, as if he was afraid of losing this control over her — and perhaps he _was._ larxene’s moans turn throaty and desperate, her legs starting to tremble as she struggles to hold herself up, her demands for _more, more, more_ not going unheard by axel. he pulls out, savoring the noise she makes, then grabs her to turn her over onto her back. larxene immediately holds eye contact with axel, challenging him. he smirks, cocking an eyebrow upward smugly as he glances at marluxia before slamming into her, drawing an almost _feral_ grunt from her throat. she clings to him immediately, nails digging into his shoulders, raking them down his back, deliciously slowly. axel revels in the pain, fucks her harder. 

not long after, larxene comes, the tight-spun tension in her body unravelling as she clenches around him. axel follows suit soon after, deliberately pulling out quickly enough to paint larxene’s thighs and stomach with his cum. something about the sight sends a thrill through him, as he watches the rivulets drip languidly down her skin.

marluxia has his turn with her afterward, as axel watches ardently. nights like these are exhausting, but _oh so satisfying,_ well worth the lack of sleep.

* * *

after vexen is disposed of, they meet again. it’s all purrs and slow touches, all wandering hands and honey-sweet words that mean nothing, a stark contrast to the adrenaline still coursing through axel’s body. it’s all murmured _good boy, axel_ , _you did_ so well, _you know_ s, and axel knows not a word of it is genuine.

this time, larxene takes the reigns. she pushes him onto his back, grabs a fistful of his hair to guide him as she straddles his face. as axel curls his tongue inside her, larxene’s grip on his hair tightens, her hips jerking against the contact. she starts to roll her hips, slowly at first, meeting axel halfway with each stroke of his tongue. axel feels marluxia’s fingers open him up as larxene has her way with him, and he _moans,_ the vibrations sending a shiver through larxene’s body. 

when marluxia fucks him in earnest, axel’s overwhelmed. it’s nearly impossible to focus on larxene as well while marluxia fills him up so well, and larxene seems to know this. she rocks her hips against his tongue harder, a hand coming to stroke her clit as she fucks herself on his mouth. she’s close, and relentlessly brings herself closer, closer, until she tugs on axel’s hair _hard,_ breathlessly riding out her orgasm. the overload of sensations brings axel over the edge as well, cum splattering across his stomach and chest. 

marluxia, relentless as always, keeps going, until axel’s whimpering and squirming, overstimulated as he both leans into the touch and pushes himself away. mercifully, marluxia doesn’t take long to finish, sighing softly. _his composure never truly breaks, does it?_

axel catches his breath, dresses himself silently, and then he’s gone; he never stays longer than he has to. as he leaves without a word, he smiles, catlike, knowingly; soon, the tables _will_ turn. 

* * *

after that, there’s no more times to speak of. axel can’t seem to find any regret about it.


End file.
